1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for training athletes. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to pacing athletes while training. Specifically, the apparatus, software systems and methods provide for illuminating lights to set a pace for an athlete.
2. Description of Related Art
Often athletes such as runners, swimmers, skaters, skiers, bikers and the like will often run, swim, skate, ski, bike or otherwise propel themselves forward and often repeatedly complete multiple laps. Coaches and trainers currently yell out times often read from a stop watch. Alternatively, it is up to the athlete to carry or locate a fixed clock so that they might have some idea what their pace and/or current time might be. Often when an athlete travels longer distances, these few and often sporadically yelled out and/or manually read times by the athlete provide limited use for that athlete to exactly determine their pace within the context of their training. Additionally, having to process a time and determine what pace the athlete is on is disruptive to their concentration and form. What is needed is a better way for athletes to know their pace when training.